


Без названия

by timmy_failure



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Fix-it к финалу по заявке: «Счастливый конец, когда Стив успевает на назначенное свидание».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242935) by kay_cricketed. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/216641).

Он отмеряет милю за милей полузамёрзшими ногами, и позже ему говорят, что он остался бы без всех пальцев и лишился бы обеих ног, если бы не вколотая сыворотка, которая подарила ему быстрое восстановление. Они говорят ему, что он везунчик. Говорят, что он герой. 

Стив же, в лучших своих ботинках и униформе, чувствует себя испуганным и совсем крохотным. 

В зале горит свет: сочный розовый, приглушённый серый. На полу не осталось живого места от каблуков, но паркет всё равно начищен до гордого блеска. Танцующие ловят друг друга за руки, кружатся, притопывают, качаются туда-сюда бёдра, пальцы касаются плеч, ладони ложатся на талии прелестных дам, а Стив думает, что ему здесь не место, что он слишком чужой для этого мира, так непохожего на войну и задания и всё, ради чего Стив готов пожертвовать жизнью. Стив слишком большой. Слишком неуклюжий. Слишком _Стив Роджерс_. Он не уверен, что сможет улыбаться, как улыбаются люди вокруг, пока ещё нет. 

Но уже восемь вечера, и играет «Just Squeeze Me (But Please Don’t Tease Me)». Это не тот день и даже не та неделя, но зато ровно восемь, и Стив не опоздал ни на минуту. 

И она тоже пришла.

Она пришла в отчаянно красном платье — том самом, в котором он видел её один раз, и может, это обещание, которое Стив никак не может вспомнить — и в туфлях, совсем не предназначенных для строевого шага. Она пришла, высоко взбив завитые волосы. Она здесь, вернулась к нему, идеальная до самых аккуратных ушек. Стив мог бы выводить их на бумаге часами, так никогда и не разгадав, в чём их секрет. Он никогда раньше не рисовал её, боясь запечатлеть ту, что, может быть, никогда не существовала. Но сейчас, сейчас всё было реальнее некуда. 

В любой момент Пегги повернётся, и Стиву придётся подойти к ней, придётся вытереть влажные ладони о брюки и собрать в кулак чуточку старого доброго американского мужества, и просто… просто…

— Просто сыграйте что-то медленное, — шепчет он. 

Музыка сменяется, Пегги заказывает выпить и поворачивается, и в этот миг Стив Роджерс думает, что, может, замёрзнуть лет на семьдесят или больше было бы вполне неплохо — тогда, может, он хотя бы успеет перевести дух.


End file.
